Hugo
Hugo is the Turtle Prince, heir to the throne with his twin sister, Tata. Like Tata, Hugo loves sports, especially radical sports. He is the best friend of Marcello, cousin to Tubarina, which always leads to confusions. Hugo is also a skilled artist and is able to make beautiful sculptures that make even Miss Marla impressed. At the age of 6, he won an exhibition at school by himself, which made his family really proud! Character highlights In The Trick, the girls attempt to fool Hugo into believing that there is a new princess in class named Asa, the Flounder Princess, who is invisible given how flounders are very good at camouflage. When the girls attempt to fool Vivi with the trick however, she does not fall for it. In The Gift, Marcello uses Hugo to create gifts for Soraia and the rest of the class so he can have them do what he wants. The girls discover this and attempt to convince Hugo to stop making gifts for Marcello, but he is unwilling to do so because he likes making them and that they make people happy. When a food fight breaks out at school in The Dingleberry Mystery, Hugo isn’t suspected to be the culprit until the girls discover that during the cleanup, he was the only student who was clean while the others were still covered in mess. When the girls manage to catch him, Hugo tells them that he threw the dingleberry (that originally belonged to Polvina which Ester didn’t take) because he was scared of a sea slug that was inside it. When Tubarina manages to send everyone to the study room in Lunch Power, Hugo arrives at school late due to a dentist appointment. Despite his requests, Tubarina tries not to send Hugo to the study room, but when Hugo repeats her admitting to being bossy, he is sent to the study room. In The Bad Princess, Marcello and Hugo are having a campout outside the Shark Palace, but unbeknownst to them, the girls are having Polvina play a trick on the boys for tricking her into doing their homework again. The boys are blamed for the mess, which leads Polvina to feel bad about playing a trick on them. Later, they tell Polvina that they feel bad about getting her to do their homework. Polvina admits to the Shark King that she and the girls caused the mess, clearing their names. In Magic, Hugo hosts a magic show under the persona of “Hugo Weenie”. Out of jealousy, Marcello joins him as an assistant and messes up one of his shows, leading Hugo to ignore him thereafter. Eventually, they make up and they host a special performance, which involves Hugo being locked into a chest from which he has to escape, which he eventually does. In What's Cooking, Ester and Tubarina are fighting over who will make sweet seaweed slices for the school fair. Hugo is tasked with tasting both of their creations, but Polvina suspects that he is in it just to eat lots of seaweed slices. By the time Ester and Tubarina decide to work together, Hugo has had enough of seaweed slices and tells them to make something else. In The Sweet Talker, Hugo starts doubting whether Marcello is his best friend after he tells him how he flattered the girls by calling them his “best friends”. When Marcello comes to Hugo after his scheme comes back to bite him, the girls tell Hugo to make Marcello learn his lesson by making him do things for him. In The Crack of Doom, Hugo, Marcello and Tubarina are revealed to be fans of the Pigpimples books. When Hugo tells them that he saw the Crack of Doom from said series, Polvina and Ester react in disbelief as they travel to find the Box of Boogies. When they open it, however, everyone begins to hiccup, which Hugo, Marcello and Tubarina notice is a curse known as The Horrible Hiccups of Drool. In The Guilty, Hugo is suspected to be the person who ate all the pearl drops for the school picnic; as the girls and Marcello investigate, they find that Hugo wasn’t the culprit and notice that Hugo is a clumsy person. Notes *Despite being written as twins, Hugo is rarely seen interacting with Tata in the series. **In the same vein, despite being written in official sources as the Turtle Prince, Hugo is rarely seen interacting with turtles in the series. *Hugo is an exclusive character to the animated series, thus he does not appear in the books. Category:Princes Category:Males